Of Quidditch and Keepers
by Chibi-Chi1
Summary: What would happen if Hermione became a quidditch player? What would happen is she became a keeper? What would happen if Oliver helped train her?


A/n; Ok, I wrote this on paper, and I lost the papers, and I er... accidentally deleted the beginning of the fic. I don't feel like re-writing it, so I'll just fill you all in on what happened.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
· Its everyone's 6th year, and Gryffindor just won the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup.   
· Oliver came to watch the final game at Hogwarts, and to visit for the rest of the year.  
· Herm has a bit of a crush on Oliver.  
· Harry has to find a new keeper for the next year, and McGonnagal informed him that it MUST be a girl.   
That's about everything important. Okie read on...   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Present   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione walked towards where Harry, Ron, and Oliver were now brainstorming possible candidates for the keeper position. She stopped to Harry's left and Ron's right. Conveniently for her, also right in front of Oliver. She stood there patiently for about 5 minutes before any of them noticed her.   
"Oh, how long have you been standing there Herm?" Ron asked un-knowingly.   
"Oh not long..." She smiled.   
Oliver still appeared to be in deep thought, although he was staring at Hermione now.   
"Ah, ha!" he suddenly burst out, " I know just the perfect person for the position!"   
"WHO?!?" Ron and Harry screamed, completely forgetting about Hermione.   
"Calm down, calm down! I'm not totally sure this is gonna work, but I have a good felling about her."  
"WHO?!?" they repeated impatiently.   
"Hermione..." he stated plainly.   
Ron and Harry stared at him blankly, speechless, but Hermione couldn't stay quiet.   
"What?!? Me the keeper let on a quidditch team? I don't think so! I don't know the first thing about quidditch, and I can hardly fly a broom. On my first day of flying lessons, I could hardly get my broom to raise."  
" Just hear me out. Harry has very limited time to find and train a new keeper, so it would be much easier if it were someone close to him. Perhaps a best friend? And you are very smart, and you learn quickly. Harry wouldn't have to explain much."   
"But still, me play quidditch? Harry plays seeker. He doesn't have any experience with defending the hoops."  
"If you could stay with the Weasley's for the summer, than I could visit for a few weeks and help train you. I after all used to be the keeper too. Plus I'm on the Puddle mere reserve team. That could come in handy if we need material's."  
Hermione thought for a moment. The prospect of her playing quidditch terrified her more than anything, but when she thought of Oliver, right there beside her she suddenly felt confident in herself.   
"Ok... I..I'll do it."   
Harry jumped for joy, and Ron embraced Hermione tightly, before running off to find Professor McGonnagal and tell her the good news. Oliver wasn't sure exactly what to say.   
"Sooooooo....."  
"Good thinking." Hermione said, trying to ease the tension.   
"Yeah... uh... thanks."   
"Well I er... better get back to studying."  
She started to walk off but Oliver grabbed her arm gently.   
She turned to look at him. His soft brown eyes stared contently into her's, and she would have been happy to stay like that forever.   
"Would you uh..." Oliver started hesitantly.  
"Yes?" Hermione urged him on.  
"...Like to practice tomorrow? It is after all Saturday."  
"Uh... sure, I guess." Hermione said disappointedly.   
Hermione started up the flight of stairs and took a right to where the girls' dormitories are. She collapsed onto her bed and let out a long sigh. Oh no, Draco is not going to like this at all, she thought to herself. She laid there for what seemed like hours, thinking about what was going to happen. Eventually, she worried herself to a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Hermione. Hermione! Wake up already," Harry practically shouted as he shook her awake.  
"Wah? I'm up, okay? Sheet!" said a drowsy Hermione.  
She was just about to take her robes off when she suddenly realized whom she was talking to.  
"HARRY! You pervert!" -Harry had to duck the pillows that she beamed at him- "What do you think you are doing!" She shouted as she threw more pillows. "You aren't supposed to be in here!"  
"CALM DOWN HERMIONE! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! Don't get mad at me!" he said as he dodged another pillow. "I was just getting you for quidditch practice."  
"Oh...sorry...just never do that again. Next time knock. Now leave, I'm going to change."  
Hermione took off her nightgown and slipped onto her unused, scarlet quidditch robes. She brushed her hair a bit and left the dormitory.  
"About time," Harry muttered, "girls...I'll never understand them."  
"What's that?" Hermione shot in a cautioning way.  
"Oh...nothing. Hey, about what just happened...do you think you could just not mention it to Malfoy? I just don't want him on my case."  
"Sure, whatever."  
As they made it to the quidditch field, Hermione couldn't help but notice that Colin Creevy was already in the stands with his camera ready to take shots of Harry. The rest of the quidditch team was flying around on their brooms, practicing the newest tactics from Harry. Oliver Wood was also there, helping and directing some of the chasers.  
"Just a thought Harry, but how am I supposed to be keeper if I don't even have a broom?"  
"Uh...good point. You can just use the school's Nimbus 2000 for now. We can get you your own broom later."  
Harry handed her the Nimbus and mounted on his new Phoenix813.   
Hermione reluctantly mounted the broom, and kicked off from the ground. Harry had already flown up, and started looking for the illusive golden snitch. Hermione had always hated flying. She had a semi fear of heights. It's not that she didn't like heights, she just preferred to stay on the ground. She flew towards the goal posts where Oliver was waiting for her; wearing steel blue quidditch robes and riding a Phoenix813 just like Harry's.   
"What took you guys so long?" he asked, impatiently.   
" I uh... overslept, and Harry waited for me to get changed." Hermione stuttered.   
"Uh huh... sure." Oliver answered skeptically.  
"Hey, I'm dating Draco I'll have you know." Hermione retorted.   
"Dra.. Draco Malfoy?" Oliver was shocked.   
Hermione smiled at how surprised he was. Harry and Ron had been just as surprised, if not more so, when she had told them.   
"Yup, Draco. Draco Malfoy."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N; I wrote this half way through last year's school year. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
